ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrie Marie
Carrie Marie Cole, or simply known as "The Kat" Carrie Marie is a professional wrestler who worked for now defunct ZXWWF promotion. She remains on at the top of their Hall of Fame as one of the company's founding female wrestlers. Born to Kevin and Lauren Marie in a little farm town in Idaho, Carrie was often stuck working with her dad. Her father, Kevin, a farmer, often had her helping him out with all the hard work he needed to get down. So from age 11 to age 18 she was helping him out. Carrie's home life was based around her father's. Basically her father watched wrestling every night it was on, and Carrie got so into it she started watching it with him. It just grew on her from there after watching her first Diva battle. "That's what I'm gonna do" she told her father and he smiled and nodded. So Carrie spent most of her free-time practicing the moves she watched on TV with her friend Kristen. Kristen wasn't really into wrestling but was a tomboy so didn't mind being a rag doll. They worked together for years on her moves, and she finally decided on two wonderful finishing moves...She lovingly called them "Nose-job and Makeover " since she always wanted to be the tough girl and not the beauty queen. Carrie started wrestling at local event as sort of a sideshow for the male stars. The guys knew right away this girl had talent, but she got disdain from a lot of the local Diva wrestlers because of her skill. Carrie's first big match was against Dirty Debbie Dawkins, the local drunk turned wrestler. She was a big hefty scary woman. Carrie won with ease though, since Debbie really didn't have much skill. So Carrie had skill going for her, but she had red hair, and freckles, and wasn't really much of a looker due to no care of makeup and everything that entails. So a fellow wrestler in her small town, Joe "The Drink" Miller decided he was gonna use a few contacts he had with the ZXWWF industry and see about getting this prize Diva aboard. But he had a lot of work to do when it came to making over this little redneck girl. He finally approached her and she agreed heartily to do a little makeover for a chance at becoming a member of the illustrious ZXWWF. They drove into Boise, Idaho to meet with some local beauticians there, and they found lots of Hollywood style makeover artists that lived in Boise during the summer. So they made Carrie into a gem. Joe was amazed at the transformation. Carrie went from a dusty tomboy to a jaw dropping Diva. They then bought a whole arsenal of outfits and made their way to ZXWWF headquarters. Professional Wrestling Career ZXWWF Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Nose Job'' Unprettier *''The Makeover'' Kick Signature Moves :*Hurracanrana :*Diving Cross Body :*Diving Moonsault :*move :*move :*move :*move :*move :*move :*move Nicknames :*The Kat Wrestlers Managed by Carrie Marie :*Shelly Martinez Entrance Themes :* Song Title – Artist Signature Taunts :* Championship/Accomplishments *'ZXWWF' :* Dominatrix Diva Champion (2 times) Category:Female Wrestlers